Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
Background Art
In commercial printing, printing apparatuses that can register multiple paper profiles including various paper attribute information that indicates paper attributes defined for each paper and use various printing papers are demanded. In the printing apparatuses, it is possible to register various paper profiles, and host computers that control the printing apparatuses obtain the paper profile information to display the paper profile information.
However, since not only there are many paper profiles to be registered but also one paper profile includes various paper attributes, it is preferred to display the paper profiles in an easily understood manner, to make easy for a user to select a desired paper profile. To cope with this issue, technologies that easily select the paper attribute in the paper profile have been proposed.
One of such technologies selects a paper type that fits in specific attributes such as basic weight, paper thickness, and surface characteristic etc. as a paper type to be used for printing among multiple paper types.